


- timeline

by GrumpiestCat



Series: the gods lost, 2-1 [1]
Category: Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpiestCat/pseuds/GrumpiestCat
Summary: A timeline of events in the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the series and is intended solely for people ~~like me~~ to keep things straight, since I'm jumping around so much. So please don't read it if you're not reading everything else, unless you love spoilers? 
> 
> It will be periodically updated as I publish.

October 1983:

 

Delta O’Malley is allegedly ‘born’ in Boston.

 

 

March 2025:

 

The ‘other’ Phi, who materialized in 1904, dies.

 

 

December 2028:

 

Decision Game participants from another timeline SHIFT into this one.

Carlos is given an opportunity to shoot and kill Delta.  He chooses not to, but only he, Akane, and Phi know.  The other participants believe Delta is dead.

 

 

January 2029:

 

Mira turns herself into the police.

Maria is brought out of her coma.  Carlos transfers her to a hospital in California.

Junpei and Phi move to California.

Diana and Sigma move in together.

Sigma outfits Sean with a rudimentary replacement head.

 

 

February 2029:

 

Akane and Aoi get the California headquarters of the Crash Keys up and running.

Mira accepts a plea deal and is sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole.

Diana’s twenty-eighth birthday.

The Crash Keys officially form an alliance with the SOIS.

 

 

March 2029:

 

Diana’s ex-husband is convicted of voluntary manslaughter.

Phi joins Americans Concerned, Making Excellence, a pro-eugenics group.

 

 

April 2029:

 

Diana, Sigma, and Phi are involved in an operation to steal data and samples from Olympic Memorial Hospital.  A mole inside the Crash Keys sabotages the mission and almost gets Diana killed.

 

 

June 2029:

 

Mira begins mandatory therapy in prison.

 

 

September 2029:

 

Leda Parker is transferred to Bedford Hills Correctional Institute.  Carlos, at Akane’s request, visits Mira to ask her to befriend Leda and report to them any information she learns.

 

 

October 2029:

 

Sigma is almost captured while doing reconnaissance on a cult Akane believes to be involved in the impending nuclear war.

 

 

November 2029:

 

Sigma’s twenty-third birthday.

Diana discovers numerous children put up for adoption in the United States have the same genetic sequence.  Akane refers to them as ‘GMCs’ – Genetically Modified Children.

Samantha, Mira’s friend in prison, is killed.  Mira finds herself struggling with apparent emotions.

 

 

January 2030:

 

Diana discovers she is pregnant.  Sigma proposes.

 

 

February 2030:

 

Diana attempts – and fails – to prevent the abduction of Rachel Laraine, a GMC.

The SOIS puts surveillance on other GMCs in the country.

Phi and Akane help bring Helen Lucas out of a coma and subsequently recruit her and her sister, Cassandra, into the Crash Keys.

 

 

March 2030:

 

Sigma and Junpei meet Del O’Malley in New York.

Del’s suppressants are tested and appear to inhibit a mind hacker’s ability.

 

 

August 2030:

 

Luna Klim is born.

Sean starts school.

 

 

November 2030:

 

Sigma’s twenty-fourth birthday.

An experimental amplifier developed by the SOIS is tested; it appears to boost an esper’s ability so they can block even a powerful mind hacker.

 

 

December 2030:

 

Akane and Carlos go on a mission to infiltrate a ‘weapons depot’.  Akane conceals the mission from both Junpei and Sigma.

 

 

April 2031:

 

Diana views a timeline which implies the end of the world may start with a cyberattack on US banks.

 

 

November 2032:

 

United States Presidential Election.

 

 

July 2035:

 

In at least one timeline, the Crash Keys fail to prevent the nuclear war.  Several members of the Crash Keys and the SOIS are killed in explosions and war breaks out soon after.  Humanity goes extinct.


End file.
